


Unravel Me

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, High-School, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, bottom!Liam, toilet sex, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: Theo fucks Liam in the school toilet.That's it.That's the plot.





	Unravel Me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write anything just for fun in a long time. But I wanted to, so I did what I used to do best: I wrote shameless smut. Enjoy!

Theo’s body is hot against Liam’s as he pushes him up against the white-tiled wall of the school’s boys toilet. The stall is in theory too small for the two of them, but the small cubicle is the most private spot they were able to find. Theo’s mouth is attached to Liam’s neck, his hands long since found their way under Liam’s shirt to claw into his hips, his chest, his back. Liam is reduced to biting his lips to keep quiet and holding onto Theo for dear life as all restraint leaves his body at the other boy’s assault. It’s the middle of class and they both crept away from their subjects to be together now, but Liam still doesn’t want to be as vocal as he would usually be.

Theo notices that after he sucks and bites at Liam’s favourite spot under his ear, and Liam can feel his smile grow against his skin. “Such a good little schoolboy” he murmurs, and his breath feels cool against Liam’s heated saliva-slick skin. “Keeping quiet for the sake of not getting caught. Do you think you can keep this up?” With that question, Theo hikes up his hips and presses his own dick against Liam’s through two layers of clothing. Liam mewls low in his throat, his body spasming, his hips chasing that delicious friction.

Theo laughs, but his hands still dip lower to grab Liam’s ass and squeeze. Liam watches him as he pulls away, takes in the tousled hair and the blown pupils, and can’t help but pull the older into another kiss, hot and bruising, while his own nails scrape down Theo’s back in the way he knows he likes it. Theo moans, and he doesn’t even try to hide it. He hikes up his leg so Liam can rub himself against his thigh, and elicits another almost pained sound from Liam.

“Have you been good, Liam?” Theo asks, and his hands creep beneath Liam’s jeans and underwear so his fingers can find their way between the firm ass cheeks that they’ve been kneading for the last moments. The boys moan in unison as Theo’s fingers touch the cool plastic settled tightly above Liam’s hole. Liam’s knees buckle slightly, but Theo holds him up. His touch becomes firmer, and with slight pressure he shifts the plug inside of Liam, differently than Liam does with his usual movements.

Liam moans again. “Have you been good?” Theo asks again, firmer.

“Yes” Liam stutters. “Yes, I was. Been wearing this the whole day, didn’t pull it out once” His voice is reduced to a breathy whimper as Theo continues the movements of the toy, firmer now. His other hand, in the meantime, finds his way to the front of Liam’s jeans. Theo swiftly undoes the jeans and pulls the zipper down, casually flicking his fingers against Liam’s aching erection.

“Fuck, Theo” Liam moans again, and by now he is unable to keep quiet; he can’t stay still when Theo grabs the plug carefully and starts pulling it out a little, stretching his hole deliciously, only to let it slip back in again. The toy makes a squelching sound, and Theo’s eyes darken even further.

“Such a good boy, Li” he praises, and Liam offers his neck in submission, the back of his head thudding against the tiles. “Tell me what you want, baby” He pulls the toy out again, and in the same moment takes a hold of Liam’s dick through his boxers. Liam moans again, and his throat feels dry. His mind is fogged with lust, and all his senses are reduced to Theo.

“Want you to fuck me” he admits. Theo moans quietly, and basically rips down Liam’s jeans around his knees. Liam’s fingers shake as he tries to get Theo out of his jeans as well, but Theo swats his fingers away after a second.

“No” Theo says firmly, and Liam’s hands fall to his sides. “Turn around” He smiles that crooked grin of his as Liam obliges right away, and for a moment Theo just admires the view. Liam’s arms are supporting him and his head against the wall, his legs are as far apart as the trousers around his knees will allow him, his dick bobs between them hard and leaking, and between his cheeks Theo can see the rim of the round, black plug that he nestled there this morning. For a moment, he wonders whether he should drop to his knees and eat Liam out first, but he decides against it – they don’t have the time. So instead, Theo pulls his dick free from his jeans, groaning when there finally is enough space around it. Then, he pulls out the plug from Liam, who almost screams when his hole is suddenly left empty and gaping. He clenches around nothing, his hole wet and red from the lube that they had used this morning.

“So wet for me” Theo praises while he palms his own dick with one hand. He puts the plug away in his jean pocket to have both his hands free, and then dips his thumb into Liam’s wet hole. They both groan, and Theo watches as a shudder shakes Liam’s frame. He leans forward to suck another bruise into Liam’s neck, and his dick just so slightly brushes against Liam’s hole. He stays there, with his hands on Liam’s hips and his head gently massaging Liam’s entrance.

“I can’t hear you” he whispers, and Liam almost instantly begins to beg.

“Fuck me, Theo, please” He presses his ass against Theo’s crotch, making Theo moan. “Want to feel you. I’m so empty, so ready. Fuck me, please” As he repeats that, Theo pushes into his hole. It’s still tight even though Liam had been wearing the plug, and they both moan. At least he slides in without constraint, because there’s so much lube and wetness awaiting him. Liam spasms and tightens around him, his head hanging low as he moans, and Theo can’t help but fucking him earnestly right away. His thrusts are deep: he pulls out almost all the way only to press back in again, and his fingers grab Liam’s hips so hard that they bruise. It doesn’t matter – Theo loves marking Liam up, and Liam loves being marked like this.

Soon, they’re reduced to sweating, moaning messes, and with the pace that Theo’s pressing, it won’t be long before he comes. So he starts angling his thrusts differently, and when he hears the breath hitch in Liam’s throat before he mewls high and needy, he knows that he finally found and hit his prostate. He grins again, and changes his position so that he can pin Liam’s hands against the wall.

“Will you come for me, Liam?” he asks against Liam’s ear, his teeth tugging on his earlobe. “Be a good boy and come for me, will you?” Meanwhile, he continues assaulting the boy’s prostate, concentrating not to come too early himself. Liam is moaning, his muscles shaking, and he nods. That’s the only answer Theo needs; he knows that the other will be unable to speak coherent words at this stage of lust. So he only puts more effort into his thrusts, going harder and faster, feeling his stomach and his balls tightening further. Then, almost suddenly, Liam shouts out Theo’s name and thightens around Theo impossibly more as he comes, spurting hot white come all over the wall. Theo can’t hold back anymore himself, and he empties himself inside Liam while his teeth sink into the spot where Liam’s shoulders meet his neck.

For a second, they’re both panting, staying still exactly as they are, and try to catch their breath. Liam’s head is leaning against his arms and Theo’s hands holding them, and Theo is slumped over Liam’s back. Then, suddenly, he has another idea, even meaner than the one he had this morning. He carefully pulls one hand away from his hold on Liam and pulls the plug back out. He wipes it on his shirt, making sure it’s clean, before quickly pulling his softening dick out of Liam’s hole and quickly replacing it with the butt plug again.

Liam moans brokenly, and Theo has to hold him up before he falls to the floor. He chuckles as he pulls the younger into his embrace, and presses a loving kiss to Liam’s sweaty temple. “Now you’re going to feel my come inside you the whole day. And when we get home, I’m going to eat you out nice and slow just how you like it, and maybe I’ll share some with you. I know how you like that. But you’ll have to behave, right?”

Liam smiles tiredly as he pulls his jeans back up. He looks absolutely wrecked as he pulls Theo in for a kiss. “I will, love. I promise”


End file.
